Shooting Star: Where you belong
by flextronic
Summary: Songfic About Storm's life through the ages. My first Fanfic. Please r&r.Please note that in this story. Storm is eighteen and the others are in thier early and mid twenties. Specific charter ages in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

Author's name: Flextronic

Rating: PG

E-mail: AU, or comic if you want it to be

Disclaimer: X-men and all its characters do NOT belong to me. If I had my way, Scott would have always been with Storm.

Pairing: Scott/Storm

Summary: Storm's life through the ages, from the time when she was a thief to the time she finds home.

**No one seems to think too much of me here  
And they're glad to tell it to my face**

Back in Cairo, where she was a child thief, everybody hated her. The villagers knew that she was a thief but could never find evidence to catch her; she was too smart for them. The people around her all thought that she was different, with her flowing white hair and sparkling blue eyes, she belonged on a snowy white land, in a castle, as a princess. She was too perfect, too beautiful too be here, as a top-notch thief in the blazing hot city. Even her fellow thieves, whom she had ate, slept and trained with did not like her. In fact they hated her the most, she was their master's favorite and he taught her everything, and that made the others jealous. But they had to admit, she was far better than them, which made them hate her, just for being so darn good in everything she did, so perfect in everything.

**And they're right I'm not supposed to be here  
I'm completely out of place**

She did not like to steal, although her master had told her they were not stealing just to make themselves richer and be able to enjoy life more, they were stealing so that they could enjoy life when it became better. But however he put it, taking somebody else's possession without their knowledge was not the right thing to do, not returning it was even worse. Although she had not formal schooling, Ororo knew that instinctively. But the master had saved her life and she had to serve him until she had repaid him. He did not love her but only used her as his tool. Ororo knew that when that time came, she would get away from this place as fast as she could and start fresh again, helping the people in need to atone for what she had done in the past.

**Somehow there has got to be a reason  
Evenings as I try to think it through**

From young, even before her powers manifested, Ororo had loved the nature. She loved the sun, the sand (there was plenty of those in Cairo) and the clouds drifting by, not having a care in the world. Sometimes she wished she was like those clouds, never needing to hurry ,never needing to feel lonely again, like she always did, although she never let it show, as an orphan did not survive by feeling sorry for herself. But what she loved most was the evenings, when the sun was setting, when everything was just so quiet, so peaceful, so perfectly balanced. She would climb up a small hill just next to where she lived; she didn't call the place her home, she felt no warmth there. She supposed that why she like nature so much. The sun provided her with the warmth that she could never feel around humans, and the trees seemed almost like her protectors, standing so tall and silent, protecting her from a world where everybody hated her. She would sit at her secret spot for hours, thinking about how life was for the millions for other kids around the globe, how they had happy families, had a chance to go to school, had friends and hoping, hoping that she would someday be like them, be able to experience the simple joy of being just a child and not having to worry about surviving.

**  
There's a bolt from the blue  
And I see a shooting star  
Set apart from all the rest  
While the other stars are standing still  
He's on a quest**

She would never forget the first time she saw a shooting star. It was a dark night and she just had a terrible day, she had refused to steal a diamond necklace from a tourist when her master had asked her to as the tourist, seeing how unhealthy she was, had offered her food. She had been punished by being beaten by the other thieves that she trained with and what was worse then the beating itself was that the other thieves actually enjoyed beating her. She could hear the laughter and see their smiling faces. After the beating, she had ran to her secret spot and cried, something she did not do often. After that, she had laid on the sandy ground, staring up at the sky, wondering if her parents could see her and hoping, hoping that someday she would too, be able to be free. That was when she saw the shooting star, a bright flash of light, zooming off into the distance. There was something magical about it, so fast and so incredibly bright and although it had lasted for less than a second, Ororo knew that she would never forget this night, and that tomorrow would be a better day, because, she knew with everything she got, her guardian in the sky would be watching over her.

**  
Every night this shooting star  
Darts across the twilight sky  
Cause he knows he doesn't quite fit in  
And he's longing to know why**

When she became twelve, something happened that made her decide to leave Cairo.

It was an operation that they had planned for weeks. She, along with two other thieves, Bella and Dango, were breaking into the local merchant's house to steal a set of rare jewellery.

It had gone exactly as planned. They had sneaked into the house through the windows of the second floor and reached the room that contained the jewellery. But it was at the moment when they were escaping that everything had gone wrong. While escaping, Bella mistimed her jump from the window to the tree they had climbed in from, causing her to crash into the tree and catching the attention of the guards. Everything happened as if in fast motion after that, the five burly guards and the three of them fought. Although the guards were much bigger, the trio was much more agile and quickly out maneuvered them. As they were dashing out, a sixth guard appeared. He was young and looked petrified, he was no threat to them. Dango was nearest to him, she could had just knocked him out, but what she did next was something Ororo would never forget. Dango whipped out a knife from beneath her clothing and stabbed the guard straight through his stomach. The guard fell immediately, but Ororo would never forget the look in his eyes. She had never seen such sorrowful-looking eyes and she hoped that she never would. Dango pulled out the knife with a savage grin on her face and walked away, Bella gave the body, gave it a kick and looked at Ororo, as if asking her to follow. She looked at her in disgust and walked away, feeling hot tears brimming in her eyes. She blinked the tears away and when her eyes opened, they were filled with a new fire and determination.

She had enough. She would find her own live somewhere else, away from all the stealing and killing. She would find a place she could call home.

Not matter how long it took.

**  
I feel so much better when it's night time  
That's when I can sort of disappear  
When the sun has set and it's the right time  
For pretending I'm not here**

She had walked for almost a year to get to her mother's ancestral home, the Serengeti Plains. She was treated no differently by the people there, although they did not bully her, they just ignored her, treating her as if she was invisible. She continued to steal, although she only stole when she really needed to, and only from the rich who owned many shops. This way of life continued for about a year, until something happened that changed her life forever.

She was stealing from a cramped storage room grocery shop when somebody slammed the door shut. Having claustrophobia, she banged against the wall, not giving a care about the amount of noise she was making or how much trouble she would be in, she just wanted to get out. But the door was locked from the outside and would not budge, in desperation, she punched at the door. That was when it happened, she fists glowed with electricity and the door shattered. She saw the shoppers staring at her and thought of what she just did. But then exhaustion sat in and she blacked out.

**Sometimes I just stare up to the heavens  
Wondering if the answer is inside  
That's when I see the light**

When she woke up, she was in a small mud house. There was a old lady beside her. She had explain to her what had happened and who she was. She would remember the conversation just like it was yesterday.

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

"I am the priestess of the tribe. And you, my dear, are here because you are their goddess."

"Me? Goddess? Are you sure you got the right person?"

"Yes. You have seen for yourself what you can do."

"How did I do that anyway? What happening to me?"

"You have been blessed by Mother Earth, child. You can control the weather."

"How do you know that when I myself totally have no idea?"

"I know many things. And someday you will find them out yourself."

And just like that, she became the goddess of Mount. Kilimanjaro.

**Of myself that shooting star  
On his way to who knows where  
He's the one like all the stars  
He outshines up there**

She learnt how to use her powers day by day. She became their goddess, thousands of people worshipped her, but she was still all alone. The people worshipped her, respected her, but they also feared her, and kept their distance. After years, she was still all alone.

But then one day everything changed one day, when a man called Charles Xavier came. He had brought two people in dark suits with him. A slightly, scowling woman with red hair and a well-built man in sunglasses. He had introduced them as Scott and Jean and had told her about her powers, how they were part of her mutation. He also told her about the school, where mutants like herself trained to their powers to protect the people from evil mutants. He had sounded sincere and had given her some time to think through about his offer.

**And that solitary star  
Is an awful lot like me  
On an endless search through time and space  
For a place that won't seem wrong**

That night, she had sat on the mountain top, using the winds to lift herself up there. She stared at the stars, just like she had ten years ago, when she was only ten, when suddenly she hear a thumping sound and felt somebody sit beside her. She turned around and saw Scott, the guy with the glasses, sitting beside her, panting slightly. His mutation did not allow him to fly and he had to take the long way up. The.Very.Long.Way.Up.

"Hi," he said "So, what do you think about the school?"

"It's sounds nice" she said. She wasn't used to talking to people.

"It is nice. You get to hang out with people, make really good friends and learn a lot of new things." He said.

"Really. I never had any friends before." She mumbled, her eyes staring at the ground.

"Me neither. I was living on the streets until the Professor picked me up." He said.

"Me too. I was a thief before I came here." She said, and immediately regretted it. What if Scott wouldn't talk to her anymore when he knew about her past?

But Scott just shrugged, "It's no big deal. Everybody has past, me too. But it's what you do now that is important. The school will be fun. You'll have a great partner to help you adapt."

"Who?"

"Me, of course." Scott said and Ororo laughed. Scott smiled. Her laughter was beautiful, as beautiful as she was.

"Or, if you don't like the term 'partner'. We could always be friends. How about that?" he asked.

Ororo turned and looked at him in surprise. She never had a friend before and now someone was actually asking to be her friend? She couldn't believe it. All those years of loneness were over. She did the only thing she could. She cried.

"Hey, sorry, sorry," Scott looked alarmed, comforting crying girls was not his forte," did I say anything wrong? I f you don't wanna to be my friend, it's okay. We could always be friends later."

"It's not that. I'm just too happy." She stared at him with her teary eyes.

"Oh. That's a good thing, isn't it? I know we are going to be great friends." Scott said, clearly relieved, "so, how about telling me more about yourself? And I could tell you more about myself. Deal?"

"I will tell you…some of it, but not all. There are still some things I'll like to keep a secret. At least for now."

"Sure. Everybody needs to have a few secrets. So just thell me what you feel comfortable letting me know."

And so that was how she spent the night with her first friend. The next day, she left to them for Xavier School for the Gifted, where she believed, she might be able to somehow fit in.

**  
If we both hang on for long enough  
If we both somehow are strong enough  
We'll find out where we belong**

It has been almost a year now since she joined the X-men. It had been the happiest year in her life. She had made dozens of friends. The students there were really friendly and did not mind about each other's past. She adapted to their way of life quickly. Kitty, Jubilee and Tabitha introduced her to the mall, shopping and basically all the stuff girls did. Kurt, Gambit and Slipstream treated her like their little sister and helped her to train. In fact, there was only one person who was younger than her and that was a little boy called Artie. But the person she got along best with was still Scott, they were together almost all the time, during lunchtime, during training and even when the girls went shopping, he always offered to be their chauffeur. This, according to Kitty and the rest, was something that happened only are Ororo joined them for their weekly trip to the mall. Scott, for the first time Ororo had seen him, turned as red as his glasses. But he still joined them for their trips, while the girls continued to give him grief.

**  
Every night this shooting star  
Darts across the twilight sky  
Cause he know he doesn't quite fit in**

She sat on the rooftop alone, wondering what was happening. Earlier that day, she had asked Kitty to go to the mall with her but she had refused, saying that she was busy before hurrying off. Then, Slipstream had told her that she did not need to go for training and sent her out to run some errands. When she returned in the evening, they had told her to stay out of the mansion until she was called in. This was why she was sitting on the rooftop, gazing at the stars. She wandered if they were chasing her out after they found out she had did in the past. She wandered if she would be sent back to Egypt, or just left on the streets. She wandered if Scott would care that she was gone. She wandered if…

Suddenly, she heard a bump. She turned around and saw Scott. Had he come to see her off? She blinked away her tears and smiled.

"Hi."

"Um.. Hi" He looked uncomfortable, as if he was about to do something he had never done before.

Maybe like telling a student she had to leave the school.

"So, you want to tell me anything?" she said, staring up in the sky, determined not to cry.

"They want you to go down to the hall." He said, and waited for her to go down together.

**And he's longing to know why  
Know why Longing to know why Why, why Know why**

When she reached the hall, she got the shock of her life.

"Happy Birthday!" the whole school was there, and they were all wearing party hats.

"What is happening?" Ororo asked with a confused look.

"Today is your birthday! The professor found a copy of your birth certificate. You are born on the 14 of August!" Tabitha said as she hugged her. The others soon followed and she found herself being hugged by one student after another.

After about ten minutes, they all calmed down and started to eat the food. They teased Ororo endlessly after they had found out that she thought they were sending her away.

"Don't be crazy. We won't ever let you leave."

"Who are we going to tease if you leave?"

"We are sisters. Wherever you go, we will follow. Nothing will separate us."

"If you leave, Scott won't send us to the mall anymore." Tabitha said, winking at the other girls.

"Speaking of Scott, where is he?" Ororo asked she had realized that the hall was empty expect for them.

"I don't know. Let's go find him."

**No moment in the world**

When they reached the garden she got the second shock of her life. There was a brand-new, shiny motorbike, something she had told Scott that she had wanted ever since he took her on her first bike ride. On the bike was a bouquet of rare flowers.

"Surprise, we all chipped in to buy the bike. But it was Scott who found the flowers. He said you would like them. "Jubilee said, a grin on her face.

Ororo walked to the bike, she could hardly believe her eyes, this was the first time anybody celebrated her birthday. In fact, this was the first time anybody knew when her birthday was. The bike was beautiful. The flowers were too. Scott had actually remembered what all her favourite flowers were, she had only told him that once, on the first day they met. After almost a year, she was surprised that he could still remember them. Those flowers must have been very hard to find, since they were only found in Egypt. But Scott had found them all. For her.

"Hi." Scott appeared from behind the fountain. He was holding something roughly square in his palm, but it was too dark for Ororo to see what it was. He looked more uncomfortable than Ororo had seen him. He stood in front of her and smiled.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

He looked at her once more, and suddenly went down on one knee. He opened the box. Inside was a peridot. The birthstone of the month of August.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking at her nervously, as if afraid that she might refuse.

She looked at him, hardly believing that this was happening. She had always felt something for Scott, but always thought that he just thought of her as a sister. But hear he was now, asking to be her boyfriend. She gave a shy nod.

"Yes!" Scott yelled as all the students around burst into cheers. He quickly put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. He carried her in his arms and spun her around and around. The students were all congratulating them. They stopped but he still held her close. He could see the tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

"Come on. Get on with it. Kiss!" Slipstream shouted to them, much to the delight of the other students.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." They were soon all chanting loudly.

Ororo looked at Scott, a slight smile on her face.

"Got to go along with the majority." Scott said with a wide grin on his face.

They lips touched. And Ororo knew that she had finally found a home, and the person to start a new one with in the future. Through her tears of happiness, she saw a shooting star in the distance, flashing past before giving her a wink, maybe it had found a place it belonged to. She hoped so, because she knew she surely had.

Fin

P.s: Review, please! It's the only way I can improve


	2. Chapter 2

P.s: Here are the ages of the characters.

Gambit, 23

Slipstream, 24

Kurt, 23

Tabitha, 22

Kitty, 23

Jubilee, 22

Scott, 23

Ororo, 18


End file.
